


【TMNT03】Do you want to tell me something ?

by four_dollars



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Complete, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No Slash, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: 「Mikey ，你是不是有事情要告訴我？」「呃……我有嗎？」//靈感來自網路上的影片「質問另一半：到底有什麼瞞著我」//當然，這篇沒有配對//只是一個Leo與Mikey中心的短文
Relationships: Leonardo & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Kudos: 4





	【TMNT03】Do you want to tell me something ?

**Author's Note:**

> 注意OOC！要是到一半覺得「我絕對要殺了這個作者」，務必關掉這個頁面！  
> 原本應該還有Raph與Don的部分，但我在看完影片的那天過後徹底失去了動力（幸好我已經寫完Mikey的部分了……雖然寫得一如既往地糟糕（嘆））  
> 不管怎樣，既然我已經確定我不會再寫後面的部分，我決定將它放上來。  
> 祝閱讀愉快^^

（Michelangelo 的場合）

原本還有些倦意的大腦在走進廚房的那刻清醒過來，Leo 手臂抱在胸前並背倚著流理臺的樣子讓Mikey 拉響了高危險警報。

「早安，Leo 。」Mikey 如平常般打招呼，他迅速掃過廚房其他角落，失望地發現這裡只有他們兩個。走向放著麥片的櫃子，Mikey 用眼角餘光注意著自己的兄弟，當那雙眼睛瞇起來時，他的呼吸忍不住屏住一瞬。

這不是個好兆頭，那是Leo 的「我知道你幹了些什麼」視線，這意味著他可能做了些什麼不是那麼好的事情，儘管他根本不記得自己最近有做過任何事情。拿出碗與牛奶，Mikey 直接倒滿整碗的麥片，他機械地準備自己的早餐，將心神專注在回憶自己得到那個視線的理由。

Nothing 。他什麼也想不出來。

「Mikey ，你是不是有事情要告訴我？」Leo 維持著原本的姿勢。Mikey 注意到他沒有喊他的全名，看來事情還不算太糟。

「呃……我有嗎？」Mikey 眨眼，他到現在依然不明白眼前是什麼狀況。

「是的。」Leo 點頭。「現在我只需要你對我誠實，Mikey 。」

聽起來Leo 確實知道一些事情。Mikey 開始感到有些恐慌，笨腦袋！笨腦袋！快想想到底是什麼事情！

他敲打自己的頭，試圖敲出一點線索或有用的資訊。

「Come on Mikey ，對我坦承你做了什麼沒那麼難的。」Leo 在一旁說。

最近所有壞蛋都很安分，他們這幾天只做了訓練與夜巡——Mikey 承認他可能多玩了點遊戲，但這不是壞事，對吧？——還有幾次April 與Casey 下來拜訪他們……Mikey 猛然想起自己確實做過某件「壞事」。

「Mikey ——」

「好啦，好啦，我承認我做了！可是那只是一件小事，兄弟，我甚至不知道你會這麼在意！」Mikey 打斷Leo ，從椅子上站起，高舉並揮舞著雙手，像極投降的犯人。

Leo 閉上嘴巴，眼睛瞪大，身體僵在原地。

他現在看起來像被車燈照到的鹿，但……為什麼？沒人會被自己知道的事情嚇到，不是嗎？Mikey 短暫地思考，接著將這些拋到腦後。

「聽著，Leo ，我很抱歉我吃了最後一片上面有香腸的披薩！」Mikey 飛快地說。「我不知道你那麼喜歡義式香腸……我是說，我曾經吃掉你那份的起司口味披薩、蕃茄鮪魚披薩、磨菇洋蔥披薩……這些你都沒生氣，所以我不知道你這麼在意我吃掉你的義式香腸披薩！我真的很抱歉好  
嗎，我發誓我不會再碰你的義式香腸披——」

Leo 鬆了口氣般地放鬆雙肩，對著Mikey 微笑，他舉起一隻手止住Mikey 滔滔不絕的話語。

「Mikey ，我不會因為這個就對你生氣。」他說。

Mikey 幾乎要因為這句話而跳起來。還有另一件事情？他不可置信地想。

「可是我已經想不出來了！」Mikey 抗議。現在可好了，他比Leo更想知道他自己到底做了什麼。「如果不是這件事情，那是什麼？」

Leo的嘴角抽動，最後忍不住開始大笑，他離開流理臺，在Mikey 驚嚇的目光中走向另一個角落，拿起一臺鏡頭恰好對著他們的手機。

「什麼事情也沒有，Mikey，你什麼也沒做。」他結束錄影，拿著手機走到Mikey 身旁，按著對方肩膀讓還呆看著手機的烏龜順勢坐回椅子上。

碗裡的麥片吸飽牛奶而變得軟爛，Mikey 拿起湯匙戳了戳自己看上去不怎麼美味的早餐，眼睛依舊黏在那臺手機上，那甚至不是他們的Shell Cell 。

「所以這是個惡作劇？」Mikey 皺眉。

「April的主意。」Leo聳肩。

Mikey 驚訝地張開嘴巴，接著咧開燦笑，「有時候我覺得April 比Donny 還要聰明，Donny 會修好我的遊戲機、我們的電視，甚至在整個下水道弄出我們的安全系統，但Ape 總是可以找到方法把我從殼裡嚇出來。」

END


End file.
